Melting
by silver tears85
Summary: For the 7 days the Ice Queen has been in StoryBrooke, Henry has annoyed her senseless. What will become of them after an emotional outburst in the park?


I do not own Once Upon a Time, or Frozen.

* * *

"So, you're Elsa?" stated one Henry Mills. He was sitting on a bench in the park, on a beautiful Autumn day, talking to the newest town resident. She was very mysterious, intriguing, and unusual. She reminded him of a caged bird. Trapped, yet to proud to ask for help, not wanting to deal with the loss of her dignity if no one would.

"Yes." She replied shortly. She'd had enough of him. He was persistent, in a very annoying way. She'd been there 1 week, and not one day passed without him trying to talk to her. She didn't know why. '_Hang in there, E. He'll eventually find a new toy.'_

"So...your powers are pretty cool." He said. Anything to get her to respond.

"What's that supposed to mean, twerp?" She snapped, mentally groaning once she not only realized what she said, but felt her powers surging through her body, into her palms. She hated it. She already couldn't control her powers very well, and now she had to deal with him. Didn't he understand?

He had no powers, he couldn't stop her if she lost it. And as much as she denied it, the thought of hurting Henry made her feel queasy. She reached into her bag for her gloves.

_Conceal, don't feel._ She didn't need to feel. She needed to be back in her comfort zone.

"NO!" Henry protested, grabbing her arm. He was sick of it. "A whole week with nothing but silence. All you've done is hide yourself, and now you want to hide more?" Her hands were the only she hadn't hidden. She saw them as an abomination, but he saw them as the tools of an artist, as much of a masterpiece as the artist's work, yet nowhere near as stunning as the artist herself. Why couldn't she see that?

He loved when she slipped up. He heard the fire that lay so dormant inside. She'd been brought up to extinguish it. She had to hide herself and who she was, all for the acceptance of society.

What an outrage. I mean, Henry spoke up for what he believed in, even when a whole town thought he was crazy.

But she wasn't having it.

Her emotions went crazy and she lost control. Henry would've been proud that he unleashed the caged bird, made her feel again….

If the result wasn't his back flat against the cold bench, her on top of him, and an icicle aimed at his throat.

"Is this what you want?" She bit harshly. "You wanted me to show you what I was, right?" She knew it had to be done. Henry had to know that she was dangerous. She couldn't be trusted. It was better like this.

Henry didn't look fazed. He, instead, wiped a lone tear off her cheek. "Who." He corrected her patiently, like he was waiting for her to understand. He didn't want to rush her.

"What are you talking about?" She pleaded. Thing was, she didn't know if she was pleading with him to leave her alone, or just the plain opposite. He confused her, she didn't like that.

"You think of yourself as a thing, an object, a monstrosity. You're not. You're beautiful. " he spoke calmly, but still maintained that frustrated edge." You don't want to be like this. You don't have to be. Let me help you."

She wanted to believe him. Those eyes drove her crazy. They bore through her soul, made her feel vulnerable and safe at the same time.

He grabbed her hand. "I can help you. My mom, my friends, and family. We may not look like much, but wait till you see what we can do. All you have to do is let go." He smiled.

That was it. That smile, those eyes, that boy would be her undoing. She threw the icicle away and hugged him. She let it go. All the tears she'd kept in. All the the things that kept her up and night.

And he held her. He didn't let her go, or shove her away like her dad did when she tried to hug him.

When she stopped crying, she looked into his eyes. They were full of hope, of caring, wonder, acceptance, and love.

'_If this is what melting feels like' _She thought as his lips touched his. _'Maybe I should do it more often.'_

* * *

It's very short, and unbelievable cliche but I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't think there are many Henry romance fanfics out there. By the way, you'll notice a few things from the movie Frozen. Well, please Review. I want to hear your thoughts.


End file.
